


The Gift of Forgiveness

by orphan_account



Series: The Bookshelf: Undertale Gifts and Requests [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Children, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gen, Just a hint of angst tho, Reader is a Child, more like Dadgore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by an Anon.</p><p>Flowers were always at the top of your favorites list (right next to rocks). So when you meet a friendly (and fuzzy) goat man that sold flowers, you were ecstatic (you new favorite word).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/)

The morning was warm, and the day was young as you skipped your way to school. Your light blue backpack, the same one you had last year, hit your back softly as you continued on your way. A cheery hum left your lips while your bright young eyes flitted around. Oh my, what was that in the shop window? It was light blue, like the beautiful sky above you, and your favorite color!

"Whoa!" you gasped happily when you realized that the pretty thing in the shop window was a flower. Quickly you rushed inside and took a long sniff of it. Hm, it didn’t smell sweet like a flower. "Why don't you smell little flower?"

"Why don't you smell little flower?" your words repeated back at you, causing you to giggle.

"I'm not a flower! You're a flower!" you laughed. Because of the small crate that the flower sat on, your head only came about mid-stem on it.

The flower giggled back at you. "I'm not a flower! You're a flower!"

"Are you interested in this echo flower little one?" a deep voice interrupted your little conversation, making you bounce to turn around. Before you stood the tallest man you had ever seen. Or at least, you thought it was a man. He was furry like your cat Bubbles. Did you remember to feed bubbles today? Oh, right, the furry man asked a question.

"Echo flower?" you questioned, tilting your tiny head to the side. You stumbled over the word echo, as it was unfamiliar to you.

"Ah yes, this is an echo flower," the man explained. He crouched down in an effort to better talk to you, but even then he towered over you. His eyes were big and gentle, just like poor Miss Johnson next door that didn’t have a family. And were those... ears?

"You have ears!" you exclaimed, jumping up to touch them. The man was startled at your sudden outburst, but chuckled all the same.

"Yes I do small one. And I think you do too!" he laughed, poking your tiny ears with his large hand. You giggled in response before your childish mind bounced back to the previous topic.

"What's an echo flower?" you chirped.

The fuzzy-eared man gently turned you around and pointed at the flower you were just having a lovely conversation with. "Thats an echo flower. It repeats back the last thing spoken into it."

While you didn't completely understand, you nodded anyway and finally looked around the shop. Oh my, it was full of pretty flowers!

"Is this your store?" you asked, walking around him and looking  in awe. Before the fuzzy man could reply, your eye caught yet another bright color. Yellow. Now yellow was the color of the sun, and was also your favorite color. Bobby from school told you you couldn’t have more than one favorite color but you didn’t think so. You could love all the colors (except brown) equally!

The man stood with a grunt and a smile. "Why yes it is. Do you like that flower there?"

"Mhm!" you replied, skipping over to said flower. You had never seen such a big, beautiful flower. It was so pretty! And there were so many of them in this cluster! You began to reach for it when you remembered what your mum told you. You don’t touch things you haven’t bought. And you hadn't bought anything.

The man seemed to notice your distress and walked to you in two long strides. "What’s the matter little one. Do you want this flower?"

"Yes, but I haven’t bought it," you told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "And that means I can’t have it."

"Very good my child. Now there is an exception to that rule," he informed you, picking a flower from the patch of them. "If I were to give it to you as a gift you could have it for free."

You gasped. "You're giving it to me!?"

"Yes. Take good care of it would you?" he asked you as he put it in your small hands. You looked down at it in amazement before looking back up at the man.

"Thank you!!" you grinned, showing off your missing front tooth. Before you could realize you were supposed to tell him about that though, you remembered something. Something very important. "School!"

And with that you raced you the door.

* * *

 

You returned several hours later with tears and snot running down your face. The tall kind man jumped up from behind his large desk and grabbed a tissue from under it. "Are you okay small one? What happened?"

He gently wiped your face with the tissue before handing it to you. You cried a little more before blowing your nose and pulling off your backpack. Setting it on the ground you shakily unzipped it and took out the stem of the very special yellow flower he gave you. Seeing it again made you cry and wipe at your already red nose and eyes again.

"Oh my, the flower..." Asgore trailed off. taking the stem from your hands.

"B-bobby too-took it and p-pulled off the p-p-petals," you stuttered out, "I-I tried to keep it safe but he-hes too tall an-and-"

"It’s perfectly fine child. I am not mad at you. Would you like a little water to help you calm down?" the man offered, looking quite distressed that you were still crying.

"Nu-uh I have a juice box I traded Judy for a cookie," you replied, your breathing still shaky. Taking said juice box out of your backpack, you allowed the tall man to lift you up and set you on the counter to sit. The small store was quiet while you sipped at your box. It was apple. Apple was your favorite flavor. After you finished and were calm, you looked up at him guiltily. "I'm sorry sir. I tried."

The man chuckled. "It isn’t your fault child. And you may call me Asgore. That is my name after all."

"Asgore." you repeated. Jumping off the counter you picked up your backpack and put it back on. "Thank you Mr. Asgore, but I gotta go. Ms. Lawrance wanted me to pick up the apples from her backyard today. She's gonna pay me two dollars!"

"Oh my, that is rather important," Asgore hummed before picking up a small flower pot containing a single yellow flower. "Can I give you this to take home?"

You gasped and ran up to the flower. Asgore crouched down again to allow you to run your hands over the delicate petals. "Really?? You wanna give another one to me?"

Asgore smiled softly and nodded. "Why yes, if you promise to take care of it and keep it at home. Oh and you have to water it once every two days and keep it in a window. Can you do that?"

You nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, yes I can Mr. Asgore thank you!" Trying to take the flower pot from him proved quite a challenge as you were so small. Asgore chuckled and turned you around. He then carefully tucked the flower pot into your backpack so that the flower looked like it was saying hello out the top. How nice! Running to the door, you called out behind you another thanks before taking off down the street.

* * *

 

The next few weeks you stopped by at Mr. Asgores flower shop after school every day. And each day Mr. Asgore would teach you something new about flowers. You learned about all the different types, about how some grew on cactuses (which were very mean plants in your opinion), and some even grew in different colors!

You didn't just get to learn about flowers though. You also learned a lot about Mr. Asgore. Once you knew enough you started making a list in your journal about all the things you liked about Mr. Asgore. At the very top of that list was his shop. It was such a nice place filled with plants and flowers. A close second would have to be his fuzzy ears. Or would it be his puffy tail? Both of those things were very fluffy and very cute. They were also very soft (which you knew because you poked both of them).

One day though, while you were at Ms. Lawrances house, you mentioned Mr. Asgore. That did not go well.

"Asgore!? Asgore Dreemurr!?" she shouted at you, her high pitched voice making your head hurt. "You stay away from him kid! He's a murderer! A murderer, you hear! You stay away from him!"

Now this was confusing. Murderers were supposed to be bad people. Bad people who killed things (like when Bobby killed your flower). But Mr. Asgore was nice. Really nice! He gave you all sorts of pretty flowers and in exchange you gave him some of the rocks from your collection.

How could a nice person be a murderer? You had asked your mum that but she said it was complicated. That just meant she didn't think you could understand. You knew that because she said the same thing when daddy went away, and when gran died. Mr. Asgore wouldn't lie to you would he? No he wouldn't. He was a nice person, and nice people didn't lie. At least that was what your mum and teacher told you.

And so, Monday after school you asked him.

As soon as the question left your small lips he dropped what he was holding. Which, luckily, was just a broom and dustpan. "W-what did you ask child?"

"Are you a murderer?" you repeated, swinging your legs on the small chair he got you from the back. "Ms. Lawrance told me you were a murderer."

Mr. Asgore seemed conflicted. His big eyes were furrowed under his humongous (your new favorite word) eyebrows, and his mouth was closed tight. Oh, you hoped you didn't upset him. You didn't like upsetting people. "Little one that is-that is a very-" he paused again before sighing. He put aside his tools and sat beside you in silence for a moment before replying. "It is true. In the Underground I-I did some very bad things that I thought were right."

"Why?" you questioned. Inside you felt...what was the word? You felt like a ripped piece of paper. Part of you wanted to not believe him but the other was sad.

"I was trying to help my people," Mr. Asgore mumbled, setting his face in his large hands. "I did not-I would never-I am so sorry."

"Oh," you responded, jumping up from your place. "Like a soldier!"

"What?" Mr. Asgore asked, lifting his head.  
"Well," you began. "I heard on the TV some people talking about soldiers. And they said soldiers sometimes do bad things to help people, and protect people. So you're like a soldier!"

"Um, well, I wouldn't exactly-" he began, but you interrupted him with a large hug. Burying your face into his cozy chest.

"Well, if you did it for good reasons I can forgive you," you said, your voice muffled under the shirt.

Mr. Asgore pulled away, a serious expression on his face. "My child. I do not think you understan-"

"I understand!" you chirped, a large smile on your face. "And I forgive you!"

Mr. Asgore hugged you for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my favorites.
> 
> Check out my [Tumblr](http://doctorz.tumblr.com/) to talk to me.


End file.
